Evanscene: My Inmortal
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: El se va a ir, ella lo sabe bien... solo quedan unos segundos, y una frase para morir But you still have all of me. Robin y su pelirroja favorita... Song Fic...


**My Immortal:**

_**But you still have all of me**_

_  
_

Bárbara Gordón se encontraba sentada en la galante sala de la residencia Díaz, justo en ese momento alguien atravesó el umbral de la puerta, era Alfred, el cual venía con una bandeja  
-¿Te, señorita?-.  
Ella negó con la cabeza… acto seguida la chica avanzo a la biblioteca de la casa, y entro a la baticueva… Dick Grayson se encontraba preparando sus cosas para marcharse  
-¿Esto es todo?-. Pregunto la chica  
-Si… estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino-. Aseguro el sonriendo  
El corazón de Bárbara templo al escuchar eso

_I'm so tired of being here __  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears __  
__And if you have to leave __  
__I wish that you would just leave __  
__Cause your presence still lingers here __  
__And it won't leave me alone_

Ella miro como cerraba su maleta, su partida era más que inevitable   
-Dick… ¿Estas seguro que…?-.  
-Babs-. Volteo el a ver a su vieja amiga, -Es algo que tengo que hacer, lo siento deberás, pero… debo de hacerlo-.  
Ella bajo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

_These wounds won't seem to heal __  
__This pain is just too real __  
__There's just too much that time can not erase_

-Tranquila… creeme que no te olvidare nunca… Babs, eres una chica dificil de olvidar ¿Recuerdas todos los momentos que pasamos juntos?-.  
Ella levanto la cabeza, sus ojos estaban lleno de lagrimas pero estas aun no salían… como olvidar esos momentos, momentos felices, momentos de angustia… de odio, de rencor de miedo… ella siempre estuvo a su lado para apoyarlo

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears __  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears __  
__And I held your hand through all of these years __  
__But you still have all of me_

-Tienes… tienes razón-.  
-Eit, seguiremos siendo amigos-. Aseguro Dick, -Pero bueno… creo que estoy listo-. Dijo cerrando su maleta, -¿Me acompañas a la puerta?-.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y juntos avanzaron hacia ese lugar  
-Nos vemos Babs… mi batichica…-. Se despidió abrazándola, -Cuida la ciudad en mi ausencia ¿Quieres?-. Agrego  
-Lo haré Robin, lo haré-. Asintió ella  
El chico entonces se acerco, y tomando la cara de la chica con ambas manos, beso con dulzura su frente  
-Adiós-. Dijo por última vez antes de atravesar el umbral…  
… dejando a una llorosa Bárbara Grayson en la puerta

… 

Era tarde, las cuatro de la mañana marcaba en su reloj, pero Bárbara había despertado demasiado sobresaltada… no podía olvidar, en sus sueños, el seguía presente… la chica abrió su cajón, y saco una foto donde venía con el, sentados afuera de la escuela, ella rebusco y encontró un viejo antifaz, antifaz que le pertenecía a Robin… y su corazón se encogió  
-Batichica… batichica…-. Aun recordaba su voz, su olor, el seguía con ella y sin ella… impidiendo que continuara su vida normal

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light __  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind __  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams __  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

-Bárbara… ¿Te encuentras bien?-. Le pregunto Bruno Díaz a la chica al día siguiente  
-¿Por que la pregunta?-. Intento ella fingiendo una sonrisa  
-Porque no has desayunado… desde hace dos semanas, el mismo tiempo que tiene Dick de haberse ido  
-Estoy… estaré bien-. Aseguro ella poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia su cuarto  
Bruno simplemente miro a Alfred, este encogió los hombros

_These wounds won't seem to heal __  
__This pain is just too real __  
__There's just too much that time can not erase_

-Dick…-. Susurró ella viendo la misma fotografía  
Su cabeza giraba al igual que los recuerdos… ellos siempre habían estado juntos, no solo eran los mejores amigos, eran el mejor equipo… eran almas gemelas, eran… al menos el era todo para ella

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears __  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears __  
__And I held your hand through all of these years __  
__But you still have all of me_

-¿Babs?-. La llamo Bruno Díaz tocando su puerta  
Ella de inmediato limpio sus lágrimas  
-Pasa-. Indico fingiendo una falsa seguridad en su voz  
-Vas a decirme que pasa o es que…-.  
-Lo siento tanto-. Rompió ella en llanto, -Lo extraño, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que se fue… no lo entiendo… ¿por que lo dejaste ir? ¿Por qué?-.  
Bruno abrazo paternalmente a Bárbara  
-Lo siento Babs, pero era algo que tenia que hacer… no solo yo, si no también el, tenía que probarse así mismo… fue su decisión-.  
Ella se tranquilizo un poco, quizás las palabras no eran alentadoras… pero eran verdaderas, el se había ido… y ella estaba sola

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone __  
__But though you're still with me __  
__I've been alone all along_

… 

Casi un mes después… Batichica se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio… su ronda ya había terminando, y ella solo se encontraba viendo a la luna menguar, sonreír irónica ante su situación  
-Al menos alguien es feliz…-. Susurró para si misma  
-¿En serio crees eso?-. Cuestiono una voz masculina  
-¿Dick?-. Dudo ella volteando con rapidez  
-Shhh… recuerda que solo soy Robin-. Se acerco el chico  
Ella lo miro… sin atreverse a mover… odiaba cuando su mente le jugaba esas bromas… de la nada, el se acerco, y tomándola por la cintura la abrazo, y con extrema delicadeza, la atrajo hacia si mismo… rozando sus labios, dejando sentir su aliento… juntándose con delicadeza, besándola con suavidad, como si tuviera miedo que la misma fragilidad de la chica haría que esta se rompiera…

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears __  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears __  
__I held your hand through all of these years __  
__But you still have all of me_

-No llores mi pequeña guardiana de la noche, lo que tenemos es algo único…-. Se separo el al cabo de un rato, -Te amo ¿lo sabes?-.  
-Ahora lo se… como debes de saber… que yo también-. Dijo ella antes de volverlo a besar

_But you still have all of me_

_Mi inmortal -. Evanscene __  
__(Versión traducida por mí) ___

_Estoy cansada de estar aquí __  
__Suprimida por todo mis miedos infantiles __  
__Y si tú te tienes que ir __  
__Yo deseo que simplemente te vayas __  
__Porque tú presencia todavía se siente aquí __  
__Y esta no me dejará sola ___

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar __  
__Este dolor es demasiado real __  
__Y es demasiado que simplemente el tiempo no puede borrar ___

_Cuando tú lloraste, yo desde lejos limpie todas sus lágrimas __  
__Cuando tú gritaste, yo desde lejos luche con todo sus miedos __  
__Y yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años __  
__Pero tú todavía me tienes a mí ___

_Tú me cautivaste por tu resonante luz __  
__Ahora, yo estoy limitada por la vida que tú dejaste atrás __  
__Tu cara aparece en mis sueños agradables __  
__Tu voz se llevo toda la sanidad lejos de mí ___

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar __  
__Este dolor es demasiado real __  
__Y es demasiado que simplemente el tiempo no puede borrar ___

_Cuando tú lloraste, yo desde lejos limpie todas sus lágrimas __  
__Cuando tú gritaste, yo desde lejos luche con todo sus miedos __  
__Y yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años __  
__Pero tú todavía me tienes a mí ___

_Yo he tratado de decirme que tú te has ido __  
__Pero tú sigues estando conmigo __  
__Yo he estado desde el principio sola ___

_Cuando tú lloraste, yo desde lejos limpie todas sus lágrimas __  
__Cuando tú gritaste, yo desde lejos luche con todo sus miedos __  
__Y yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años __  
__Pero tú todavía me tienes a mí__  
__Este dolor es demasiado real __  
__Y es demasiado que simplemente el tiempo no puede borrar ___

_Cuando tú lloraste, yo desde lejos limpie todas sus lágrimas __  
__Cuando tú gritaste, yo desde lejos luche con todo sus miedos __  
__Y yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años __  
__Pero tú todavía me tienes a mí ___

_Tú me cautivaste por tu resonante luz __  
__Ahora, yo estoy limitada por la vida que tú dejaste atrás __  
__Tu cara aparece en mis sueños agradables __  
__Tu voz se llevo toda la sanidad lejos de mí ___

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar __  
__Este dolor es demasiado real __  
__Y es demasiado que simplemente el tiempo no puede borrar ___

_Cuando tú lloraste, yo desde lejos limpie todas sus lágrimas __  
__Cuando tú gritaste, yo desde lejos luche con todo sus miedos __  
__Y yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años __  
__Pero tú todavía me tienes a mí ___

_Yo he tratado de decirme que tú te has ido __  
__Pero tú sigues estando conmigo __  
__Yo he estado desde el principio sola ___

_Cuando tú lloraste, yo desde lejos limpie todas sus lágrimas __  
__Cuando tú gritaste, yo desde lejos luche con todo sus miedos __  
__Y yo sostuve tu mano a través de todos estos años __  
__Pero tú todavía me tienes a mí_


End file.
